Chipmunks meet chipettes cousins rewrite
by Thecakeluver
Summary: I just decided to do a rewrite because i thought that my first one wasn't good so i did a rewrite. I made some changes and had new ideas. Anyway the chipettes get homesick but when their cousins come into town they get happy but the chipmunks are jealous. Really bad summary but enjoy anyways.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in los angelus and the 'munks and 'ettes were at chipmunks wore their regular sweaters in their signature colors. brittany wore a pink blouse that shows off her shoulders and it came with a black belt in the middle. she also wore a red sparkly wore a blue shirt that went above her belly and it had a picture of purple glasses with a black mustache. under it she wore a purple tank and she also wore her regular purple plaid skirt. eleanor wore a spring green shirt that turns into a darker green color near the bottom. and she wore a green skirt with small black polk a dots at the bottom. anyway the chipmunks and chipettes were in lunch talking about their weekend plans."so what are you girls doing this weekend?" Simon asked.

"simon it's only thursday. Why are you talking about the weekend plans?" eleanor asked. Simon just shrugged.

"well i just want to know."

"well i am going to the library to study for the test next monday for science." jeanette said.

"c-can i join you?"

"s-sure."

"well i am going to bake a cake for daves birthday on sunday. Do you wanna join me theo?" Eleanor said.

"ya." Theodore said. Eleanor just smiled. Alvin was waiting to hear brittanys plans but he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to whats happening so alvin clapped his paws together and brittany flinched. she looked up at alvin confused.

"what?" She asked.

"what are your plans for this weekend?" Alvin asked.

"i don't know."brittany said while shrugging.

"but you always know. Your brittany seville for crying out loud. How come you don't know?" Brittany shrugged.

"i haven't thought about it much,thats all." Then everyone started talking about different things but alvin noticed that brittany was quiet throughout lunch. So after lunch he decided to talk to her.

"um...hey britt?"

"oh hey alvin whats up?" brittany tried to sound happy.

"um...well you were quiet throughout lunch and i wanted to know whats wrong."

"oh uh...i-i-it's nothing so d-don't worry about it." Brittany then walked to her next class with alvin following behind because he has all the same classes as she does. During class he notice brittany be quiet. Normally she passes notes to her friends but this time she was just quiet. The bell rung and everyone went to their next class. Luckily brittany and alvin had music so he had a chance to try and talk to her.

when the gang arrived to music the chipettes sat in their seat and the chipmunks. Brittanys sisters want to have a talk with her so they did and the chipmunks were concerned."britt what's wrong you have been quiet the whole day?" Eleanor asked.

"i just a little homesick thats all. I miss our family back in the forest."

"well now that you mention it i kinda miss the good ol' days." Jeanette said. Eleanor just nodded. Then they all sighed depressed. Alvin noticed this and turned his head towards the now depressed girls.

_'great now we have all three girls depressed. Brittany what did you do to them?'_ Alvin thought. A knock came from the door and everyones attention was on the door. The teacher got up and went to answer the door. When she opened it there was no one so she began to close it but something stopped her.

"hey down here." A male chipmunk said. The teacher looked down and saw three male chipmunks. One had dark brown fur like jeanettes but had black hair. He had green eyes and wore a black t-shirt with a red jacket over with the zipper 3/4 of the way up. he was alvin height. The next chipmunk also had dark brown fur but a little lighter and also had black hair. he had darkish-red eyes sheilded with green glasses similar to simons. He wore a white shirt with a orange open jacket. He was simons height and the tallest of the group. And the last one was a blonde furred chipmunk with baby blue eyes. He wore a sweater similar to theodores but in yellow with a black hoodie. He was the shortest and he had baby fat on him.

"oh you must be the wilsons?" The teacher asked.

"yes we are and you must be mrs. Smith correct?" The dark furred chipmunk said.

"why yes i am please come in and i will introduce you to the class." The boys nodded and headed inside and jumped on the piano. They stared at the class but mostly at the chipettes.

"t-they look familiar." Jeanette said.

"ya they do but where have i seen them before?" Brittany said while putting a paw on her chin. Eleanor just looked at the new students confused.

"class we have some new chipmunk students. But since their chipmunks they have to know etheir the chipmunks or chipettes. So do you guys know them?" said.

"no." the chipmunks said while nodding a no.

"ok what about the chipettes?"

"w-well they do look familiar but i can't quite put my paw on it." brittany said.

"well this might refresh your memory...*chuckles* bubblegum." The dark furred chipmunk said. Then the chipettes heard laughter of kids in their head. This caused them to reconize who they were.

"D-d-davis...?" he nodded slowly and the chipettes started to grow happy."DAVIS!" Then brittany ran for davis.

"MICKEY!" Jeanette said then ran right after brittany.

"TREVOR!" Eleanor said and ran right after jeanette. They hopped on the piano and gave them a big hug. The guys twirled them around then got down on one knee and sat each chipette on their knee. They looked dissey. Brittanys bangs were in front of her right eye,jeanettes glasses were crooked and eleanor just felt dissey. Davis put brittanys bangs out of her face, mickey fixed jeanettes glasses and trevor just tapped eleanor pink button nose. The chipettes just giggled. Everyone was confused on whats happening so the teacher asked a question.

"sorry for interupting but who are they?"

"oh this is davis,mickey and trevor they came from austrailia." Eleanor said.

"cool so can you perform a song?"

"sure but we need the girls for this one." Davis said.

"ok you can pick whatever song you like." They nodded and hopped on stage. They got in position and started to sing bad romance by lady gaga but they didn't notice that someone was recording it.

All:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! -(they started doing the bad romance scene.)

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Davis:

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

Chipettes:

(Love-love-love I want your love)

Davis:

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Chipettes:

(Love-love-love I want your love) -(the chipettes got together in a line like in the conga dance scene but this time on ever love they pointed their bum to one side and at i want your love they moved their bum in a circular motion.)

Chipettes:

You know that I want you-(they got out of that position and walked to the boys...not the chipmunks.)

And you know that I need you-(the boys extended their arm and the chipettes grabbed it and the boys spun around and threw them in the air with a twirl.)

I want it bad, your bad romance-(3 seconds after romance they caught them and did the dancing in the rain scene from their and stopped when they pretended to splash water.)

Boys:

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Chipettes:

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)

Boys:

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

All:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as you're mine

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho

Your vertigo stick

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Chipettes:

(Love-love-love I want your love) -(they did the same thing from earlier.)

Chipettes:

You know that I want you

Boys:

('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)

Chipettes:

And you know that I need you -(they lowered the chipettes in a dip and threw them in the air.)

I want it bad, bad romance -(right at romance they caught them and waited five seconds then the boys flipped the girls over and the chipettes landed on their feet.)

Boys:

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Chipettes:

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) -(the boys twirled them a couple times.)

Boys:

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

All:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby-(the boys ran their paws down their body and stopped at the hips and the girls started swaying their hips everytime they say walk,walk.)

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby

Work it

Boys:

I'm a free bitch, baby

Boys:

I want your love and -(the boys put their paws off the chipettes hips and moved to davises backpack. The chipettes looked confused.)

I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends -(the boys pulled out 12 sparkers that you use on the fourth of july and gave two to each chipette and the girls looked excited.)

Je veux ton amour

Et je veux ta revanche

J'veux ton amour

I don't wanna be friends -(davis lite the chipettes sparkers and his and his brothers sparkers.)

Girls:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I don't wanna be friends

Girls:

(Caught in a bad romance) -(they all started dancing with the sparkers when a student turned off the lights and turned on the different color lights that move around.)

I don't wanna be friends

Girls:

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Want your bad romance

Girls:

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

(Their sparkers ran out and they threw them aside. Then they started doing the moves from the end of the movie chipwrecked starting at trevor and eleanor,then jeanette and mickey then davis and brittany.)

All:

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! (-(they started doing the conga dance scene when the chipettes were about to beat the girls In chipwrecked.)

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

When they were finished everyone cheered and the chipmunks were just surprised. The teacher turned off the moving colorful lights and turned on the classroom lights. The person recording stopped and put it on youtube. The teacher said we can talk the rest of class."wow...that was so fun. I never had this much fun since the island." Jeanette said happy.

"ya after all these years you girls still have it in ya." Mickey said.

"ya well we are famous rockstars with our dream crushes the chipmunks." Eleanor said. Then the boys turned to the chipmunks to see their surprised faces with a tinch of jealousy.

"ya well look now because i think their jealous. Just look at their faces." Davis the chipettes looked at the chipmunks and chuckled. Then they all sat at the edge of the stage and talked.

-with the chipmunks-

"who are those guys?" Simon asked. his brothers shrugged.

"i don't know but why did they get excited when they saw them? And what if their more attracted to them then us." Alvin said worried.

"and what if our friendship ends because of them." Theodore said. They all sighed and looked over at the chipettes. The chipettes were hugging the new guys and they hugged back. But they also saw the new guys kiss the chipettes head. The chipmunks were starting to get a little jealous and upset. They hope everything will turn out fine in the end.

-with the chipettes-

the chipettes broke the hug and looked at the boys."i am so happy you guys are here." Brittany said.

"ya. Oh and we got you guys something." Davis said.

"oh shut up. You shouldn't have." Jeanette said.

"oh but we did." Trevor said. Then they reached into their bookbag and got out their presents. Jeanettes present was wrapped up,eleanors was in a card and brittanys was chipmunks notice this."here." Jeanette opened her present and she found a small hand made telescope made from wood. She gasped.

"i-is this the telescope i made when i was a kid?" Mickey nodded.

"yep. I thought maybe you would want it to keep forever." Mickey said.

"oh thank you mickey." She then hugged him crying tears of joy and he hugged back. Then davis gave brittany her present. When she saw it she put a paw on her mouth then she grabbed it and looked at it.

"t-this is the hat i made when i was a kid. And it still has the twigs and berries i used." Brittany said.

"ya i also added some pink fabric and sewed it together. Oh and i also sewed a sparkly golden B on it." Davis said.

"i love it. Thank you davis."

"no problem bubblegum." Brittany smiled at her childhood nickname and davis smiled pulled out brittanys ponytail and let it fall free a little past her shoulders. He then put the hat on her head. Then eleanor open her card and pulled out a flashcard. She read the headline/title and gasped.

"what is it ellie?" Jeanette asked.

"it's my first recipe i ever made. H-how did you memorize it?" Eleanor asked trevor.

"well when you mad it for the fifth time i wrote down the ingredients and what to do and put it on the flash card." Trevor said.

"wow. So thats the reason you asked all those questions." Trevor just chuckled. mickey was about to say something but a lady came in the room screaming rat.

"theres rats everywhere. There destroying everything and they have bright red eyes." She said.

"how many are there?" The teacher asked the lady.

"i don't know there are way to many. Everywhere you turn theirs rats."

"ok everyone go home. We will contact your parents/gaurdians when all the rats are gone." Everyone nodded and ran out the the chipettes and their cousins were outside the chipettes stared at the boys like they were mad at them.

"what?" The boys said.

"did you put rats in the school?" Jeanette asked.

"uh...yes."

"oh thank you. Now the rest of the school day is over." Brittany said happy.

"oh do you guys want to meet dave?" Eleanor said.

"ya sure." Mickey said.

"ok so come on lets go."

"LAST ONE THEIR IS A ROTTON ACORN!" The boys said. Then they started running. After a couple of seconds the chipettes started to run. The boys ran past the chipmunks and the chipmunks were confused.

"hey weren't those the new guys?" asked simon.

"ya." Theodore and alvin said. Then the chipettes ran by and the chipmunks. They notice the chipettes slow down.

"davis can we get a head start. You know that we are slow runners." Brittany said. But the chipettes know that they are fast runners but they are pretending to be slow runners for a reason. The boys turned to their cousins and walked to them.

"fine but only a five second head start." Davis said. The chipettes gasped quietly and ran past the boys fast.

"what the." Mickey said.

"haha suckers." The chipettes said. The boys stomped their foot in anger then ran trying to beat the chipmunks started to walk faster so they can catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

When the chipettes and their cousins arrived at daves driveway it was a tie and they were tired so they stopped to catch their breath. What they didn't know is that the chipmunks were watching behind a doghouse.

"so it was a tie. So all of us are rotten acorns huh?" Brittany said.

"ya but next time me and brothers are going to beat you and your sisters." Davis said.

"uh no you aren't."

"oh yes we a-" but davis got cut off by two high pitched voices.

"mommy,daddy." the two chipmunk kids said then tackled brittany and davis to the ground. The chipmunks had wide eyes.

"ok. Now charlie,suzie can you go with your aunts inside while i talk with your father." brittany said.

"awww...do we have to." Charlie said.

"i will make smores." Eleanor said. Then the kids got happy.

"i'm in." They said then they went with jeanette and eleanor through the doggie door inside. Brittany and davis got up and brittany looked at davis mad.

"what?" davis questioned.

"davis why did you bring them? how will alvin react when he finds out." Brittany said.

"look we both know that i had to bring them. Plus were not their real parents so alvin will not be mad."

"i know but he will think that i'm their real mother then he will get mad at me. i mean the only way the kids think we're their real parents is because they have my fur and your eyes. Also they don't know what happened to their birth parents."

"*sigh* yes i know but how do we tell them that their real parents died in a fire. Plus me and you were the ones to rescue them in the first place. i mean charlie and suzie were only two months old so they don't remember anything." Brittany just sighed. Then jeanette ran through the doggie door with suzie in her arms weezing.

"brittany suzie needs her inhalur." Jeanette said. Brittany gasped and grabbed an inhalur from davises backpack. She removed the cap and put it in suzie mouth. Brittany pressed the top and suzie breathed it in then brittany did another one and suzie breathed it in. Once that was done brittany got it out of her mouth and put the cap back on and handed it to davis.

"how did this happen?was there smoke in the house?" Brittany questioned.

"yes. When eleanor tried to melt the choclate in the microwave,the microwave started smoking and suzie breathed it in and started weezing." Jeanette explained. Then brittany remebered something and had wide eyes.

"jeanette did charlie weez once?"

"Um..i don't think so why?"

"because charlie has azma,he can have an azma attack if he dosen't get his inhalur." Jeanette gasped.

"i'll go get him." Davis said. Then he ran into the house to get charlie. Brittany went to get his inhalur from davises backpack and got the cap off. When davis got back he had charlie in his arms weezing fast. Davis sat down with charlie in his lap. Brittany put his inhalur in his mouth and pressed the top. Charlie breathed it in and brittany waited 2 seconds then did a second dose. Charlie breathed it in and brittany pulled it out of his mouth And put the cap back on and handed it to davis.

"your lucky charlie. Davis when you found him where was eleanor?" Brittany asked.

"eleanor was covering charlies nose and mouth with a towl but he was still weezing so she went to the door but saw me and somehow the towel fell and he started weezing faster and i rushed him outside." Davis explained.

"ok at least she was helping. Jeanette thank you for bringing suzie out here first. She's the one with the worst azma"

"no problem. Now i'm going to help ellie clear up the smoke." Jeanette said then went inside.

" can you take the kids outback. I'm going to wait for the chipmunks."

" on kids." Davis said.

"ok daddy." Both children said. Then they went to the gate and went into the backyard. Brittany just sighed. Then the chipmunks walked over to brittany.

"hey britt." Alvin said. Brittany looked up at the chipmunks.

"oh good you guys are here. I-i have something to tell you." Brittany said.

"don't worry we know." Simon said.

"you do? Yoou guys know about how charlie and suzie aren't my kids and davis is ot my boyfriend and/or husband?"

"ya um..we kinda..spyed on you guys." Theodore said.

"oh well at least you guys you guys mad?"

"no. We were before but when you were talking to davis about them not being your real children we calmed down." Alvin said.

"ok. Well you just have to play along until we have someway to tell them."

"ok so who are we?"

"you guys are their uncles."

"ok...we can live with that. But can you at least tell us what happened to their real parents?" Asked theodore. Brittany then looked around and found it clear so she began the story.

_-flashback-_

_me my sisters,davis and his brothers were walking to our friend tree to see their two month old twins suzie and charlie. both children had auburn fur with green eyes. Anyway when we got there,there was a fire and since my sisters and davises brothers are cowards me and him ran into the tree. When we got inside we heard both children crying. I saw and under wood So i told davis "get the twins i will handle the parents." He nodded and went into the kitchen and got both children. When i reached the parents was already dead but was still alive. I tried to pull the wood off of her but it was no use._

_she said "Go and save yourself."_

_"but i can't leave you here." I said._

_"just go and take my babys. Brittany take good care of them." She then took her last breath and died. Davis called to me._

_"brittany lets go this tree is about to fall." I nodded and grabbed suzie and we both jumped out of the tree with a couple burnt marks on us but we were ok. The babys were safe to. We then took them to davises tree since it was closer and gave both children A bath. They were giggleing and at one point they called me mama and called davis dada. And they have been calling us that ever since._

_-end of flashback-_

"wow. So they think your their mom and dad." Simon said.

"ya. We just gotta find a way to tell them. I just hope their not mad when they find out." Brittany said. Alvin was about to say something but davis came.

"uh...brittany the kids fell asleep on the porch." Davis said.

"oh ok...hold that thought alvin." Then brittany walked with davis to the back porch to get the twins. A couple seconds past and they both came back with one child in their arms. Davis had charlie and brittany had suzie."so what did you wanna say alvin?"

"oh uh...nothing nevermind." Alvin said.

"ok...come on bubblegum." Davis said. Brittany just smiled and rolled her eyes. They then walked to claires house. While walking alvin notice davis put one arm around brittanys waist and she put her head on his shoulder. Alvin was getting jealous once again. Simon notice this and went to his brother.

"don't worry alvin. Maybe she doesn't like him. You may still have a chance." said simon.

"i hope your right." Alvin said. Then eleanor,jeanette,mickey and trevor came through the doggie door. At the same time davis and brittany came through claires doggie door and ran to brittanys sisters and davises brothers.

"britt where are the kids?" Eleanor asked.

"at claires sleeping." Davis said.

"well can we at least kiss them goodnight?" Jeanette asked.

"ya sure come on." Then the three girls left but their cousins stopped them.

"hey!" The boys said. The chipettes turned around and looked at their cousins confused.

"what?"

"well for sikeing us earlier it's time for payback." mickey said. They grinned at the statement. The girls ears went flat in fear.

"oh no." The chipettes said. Then the boys started to run and the girls turned around and ran to claires house as fast as they can. But their cousins caught up to them and tackled them and started tickling them.

"say your sorry." The boys said.

"never." The chipettes said. Then the boys started tickling them like theres no tomorrow. Then the girls gave up."ok ok i'm sorry."

"thats more like it." The boys stopped tickling and got off of them. The chipettes got up and caught their breath.

"ok you got your payback now can we say goodnight to the kids." Jeanette said. The boys nodded and they all went through the doggie door. The chipmunks just went inside and thought about today. A couple minutes later the chipettes came into the house all happy.

"well someones happy aren't they" dave said to the chipettes.

"you bet. Well we're going to turn in for the night" eleanor said.

"your not hungry." The girls nodded a no."well ok then. Night."

"night dave." They said then they ran on all fours to their they got their they sat on their bunk.

"Wow...today was just wow." Brittany said.

"your telling me. I can't beleive they kept my hand made telescope." Jeanette said.

"ya and my first recipe." Eleanor said.

"and my hat that i made from twigs and berries." Brittany said. They stayed silent for a couple seconds then jeanette spoke.

"britt open the window it's getting hot." Jeanette said.

" Ok." Brittany then jumped on the window cile and opened the window 5 inches.

"thanks britt."

"no problem. Night guys."

"night." Jeanette and eleanor said. Then they all went to sleep. What brittany didn't notice is that in the middle of the night the twins came into the house and slept with her.

-morning-

mickey and trevor woke up around 9:30 and got dressed. After they got dressed they went to wake the kids but when they got to the living room they noticed that the kids were gone. They started freaking out and ran to davis. They hopped on davises bed and shook him fast. He started waking up and turned to his brothers."guys why did you wake me it's nine thirty and we don't have school." davis said.

"i know." mickey said.

"then why did you wake me?"

"the kids their gone." Davis had wide eyes and sat up. He started freaking out and he ran to his closet and got dressed."we gotta tell the chipettes." His brothers nodded and they ran out the doggie door and ran through the sevilles doggie door. They then ran into the bedroom and found everyone still asleep. Trevor jumped up and turned on the lights. Everyone except brittany and the kids woke up.

"guys what are you doing here at 9:30 in the morning?" Eleanor said.

"the kids their gone." Mickey freaked out. Then davis noticed an auburn tail hanging off the edge of brittanys bed.

"is that a tail?" Davis asked. Everyone looked at brittanys bed.

"ya but that can't be brittanys." eleanor said.

"how come?"

"because she always sleeps near the wall." Then everyone had the same idea and ran to brittany bed to see brittany sleeping with the twins on the side of her.

"wow. Well their attracted to her like a magnet." Simon said.

"ya but why?" Trevor said. Everyone shrugged. Then alvin went beside brittany and shook her softly.

"britt..brittany wake up." she started to stirr and flutter her eyes open.

"wha...alvin why did you wake me up so early?" Asked brittany.

"uh...y-you might want to look behind you britt?" She look at alvin confused but turned around anyways. When she was fully turned around she saw the twins sleeping beside her. She let out a surprised scream for a second. She was lucky that both kids were heavy sleepers. When she calmed down she picked up suzie softly and davis picked up charlie softly and they both carried them to the couch. Then everyone else went back to bed. Mickey and trevor slept with jeanette and eleanor. Smon and theodore were getting jealous of the guys. In the living room davis was laying down on a pillow with brittany next to him cuddleing up to him while both kids were in a ball on top of davis. After a cople of minutes both brittany and davis fell asleep peacfully on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone woke up at the same time except for davis,brittany and the twins. Everyone decided to watch tv after breakfast but alvin wasn't hungry so he went strait for the living room. When alvin got their he saw brittany snuggled up to davis with his arm around her and the twins on top of davis. He was feeling jealous but mostly upset because his crush might not like him and only like davis. He couldn't take it anymore and he just went strait for the kitchen."alvin i thought your weren't hungry." Simon said.

"well i am now." Alvin said. then it hit jeanette.

"um..alvin is this about brittany being with davis?" She asked alvin.

"ya i guess so. I mean i just saw her snuggling to davis and i guess i got jealous and a little upset to see her in that position."

"alvin look. She has to be like that because the kids think that davis and her are their real parents. And don't worry this will be all over today. After lunch we're going to tell them." Then charlie and suzie woke up and went to the kitchen.

"morning." The kids said.

"morning." The Gang said.

"um can we talk to our aunts for a minute?" Suzie asked. Everyone nodded and the kids dragged jeanette and eleanor into the they got their the kids looked at their 'aunts'.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eleanor asked.

"um...well we both know that you guys arent our real aunts and uncles."

"How did you guys find out?"

"we overheard the story of what happened when brittany was talking to the chipmunks. And we understand,they saved us and we started the whole mama dada thing." Charlie explained.

"a-are you guys mad that we didn't tell you before?" Jeanette asked.

"no. Like i said we understand. And thats also the reason why we came to your house." The girls chuckled and picked the kids up. They then carried them into the kitchen to see davis and brittany starting to walk into the kitchen."hey mommy daddy?"

"yes." They both said.

"kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss." both children said.

"what?! Right now?" Brittany said scared. Both kids grinned and nodded. Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed davises shirt with both paws and kisses him on the lips and davis kisses back. Alvin was getting upset so he ran for his room and nobody noticed. Brittany and davis let go after ten seconds."happy?"

"Yep and we know." Suzie said with a grin. Brittany then had wide eyes.

"oh great and you made me kiss him." Brittany then did what jeanette did when they ate bark on the island."i'm going to wash out my mouth." Jeanette and eleanor put the kids down and went with brittany. On the way she was spitting and washing her tongue off. Since the bathroom is in their shared room she had to go in that one. She was still spitting and alvin noticed this but tried to ignore it. A few minutes later she came out and her sisters looked at her like she was over reacting."what?"

"you are over reacting. It was just a kiss." Jeanette said. Alvin started paying attention to the conversation.

"just a kiss. Jeanette it was a kiss from my cousin. I kissed my own cousin and alvin even saw it. Now he is probably mad at me and i will never get to date him." Brittany took a pause for a second then spoke again."And i hate to idmite it but i will miss being a parent. I mean it was actually quite fun and i bet you guys had fun being aunts."

"we did have fun being aunts and all but if you told alvin that you love him instead of davis he might understand and you guys might have a chance." Brittany sighed.

"Well i'm going to relax on my bed. " her sisters nodded and left. Brittany then climbed up her chipmunk ladder to her bed. She just layed their. Alvin decided to talk with her.

"um..britt." he said. Brittany flinched and sat up. She turned her head and looked at alvin.

"oh hey alvin what's up?"

"um...nothing but can i go over to your bed?" Brittany nodded and alvin jumped from his bunk to her bunk in one peice."so your cousins."

"ya. I was going to tell you sooner but i guess i got caught up with the twins and seeing my cousins after 3 years." She then noticed alvins eyes were blood shut."a-alvin have you been crying?" Alvin then turned around in embarresment. Brittany then smiled and sat infront of alvin. They looked into eachothers eyes and brittany hugged him."it's ok to cry alvin. Everyone does it every once in a while."

"ya but not alvin seville.i can't let anyone know that i cry." alvin said while pulling apart from the hug.

"alvin for me when i cry it only makes me tougher on the inside and i think your getting tougher everyday. Your my tough alvin."

"really?" Brittany nodded and leaned in and kissed alvin full on the lips. Alvin was surprised at first but started to kiss kept kissing until they heard eleanor clear her throat. They pulled away and thier cheeks were bright red.

"brittany it's time." eleanor said.

"oh o-ok. Bye alvin." She then gave alvin a quick kiss on the cheeck and hopped out of her bed and out of the room with eleanor following behind. Alvin was confused but shook it off and went into the living room.

-outside-

"ok you guys ready?" Mickey asked.

"i guess so." eleanor said.

"good. Now lets quit the talk and practice slow dancing so you guys know how to at the prom or something else." Davis said. The chipettes nodded and went to their cousin. Brittany with davis,jeanette with mickey and eleanor with trevor."okay follow our lead... 1 2 3 4,1 2 3 4"

"hey i think i'm getting the hang of it." Brittany said. Davis chuckled and stopped for a minute and hopped on the porch table and turned on some slow music. He pressed play and jumped down and continued to slow dance with brittany.

-inside-

the chipmunks heard music and followed it to the back door. They hopped on the window to see the chipettes slow dancing with their cousins. Simon and theodore were getting jealous and alvin noticed."don't worry about it. Their cousins so it's ok." Simon and theodore had wide eyes.

"THEIR COUSINS?!" They said. Alvin nodded.

"wow...so thats why they hanged around them alot." Simon said while jumping down from the window and his brthers followed. Alvin just chuckled. Then both kids came running towards the doggie door.

"exuse me." They both said then they jumped through the doggie door. When the chipettes and their cousins heard that they turned their heads and brittany and davis saw the twins jump and they thought fast and caught them. The kids laughed while brittany and davis held them.

"c-can we join you guys in dancing?" Suzie asked. Everybody smiled then brittany and davis put down the kids and everyone said

"HIT IT!" Then eleanor pressed play on the radio and got back down. then it started to play according to you by orianthi. At the beginning they ran to the middle of the yard and got into position but their cousins and charlie went to the guitars and started playing. They didn't notice the chipmunks watching.

Jeanette:

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you

I'm difficult,

hard to please,

forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress,

can't show up on time,

even if it would save my life.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him -(they did a sommersault and did a toetouch.)

I'm beautiful,

incredible, -(they took out their hair band and let their hair fall free. Then without hesitation they started to whip their hair.)

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

Brittany:

According to you

I'm boring,

I'm moody,

you can't take me any place.

According to you

I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;

you're the boy who puts up with that.

According to you. According to you.

girls:

But according to him -(they did the same thing. then they started to whip their tails.)

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

so baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you.

Eleanor and suzie:

I need to feel appreciated,

like I'm not hated. oh... no...

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad you're making me decide.

(The boys did their guitar sol. and the girls were impressed.)

Girls:

According to me -(the boys layed their guitar down and got behind the girls.)

you're stupid,

you're useless,

you can't do anything right. -(right after the word right the boys got under the chipettes and lifted them up and let them sit on their shoulders like how dads do to their kids.)

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

irresistible,

everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

according to you. (you, you)

According to you. (you, you)

(The boys put the girls down.)

Suzie:

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

the boys clapped."you know eleanor ans suzie make a great duete." Davis said. His brothers and charlie nodded.

"thanks." Eleanor ans suzie said. The chipmunks were surprised at the performance but went inside because they were hungry. 5 minutes later the chipettes,their cousins and the kids came inside and just watched tv while snacking on some cheese balls.


	4. Chapter 4

The chipettes,their cousins and the twins were in the living room watching Spongebob when the chipmunks came."um can we talk with the chipettes for a minute?" Simon asked.

"sure." Eleanor said. Then the chipettes jumped down from the couch and followed the chipmunks into the hallway. When they got there the chipmunks looked at the chipettes mad."what?"

"what's up with the whipping tails and the showing off to them?" Alvin asked.

"where not showing off,where just having fun." Brittany said.

"oh ya right. I bet you guys aren't even cousins." Theodore said.

"yes we are their just giving us attention." Jeanette said raising her voice.

"you guys get enough attention." Simon said.

"no we don't."

"what do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"EVER SINCE THE I.M.A YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ONLY YOURSELF!" The chipettes yelled with tears in their eyes. They then ran upstairs to their shared room and cried on jeanettes bed. The chipmunks never realised that they have been paying attention to only themselves and not to the chipettes. The looked to their right to see the chipettes cousins near the stairs,the chipmunks just stared.

"should we go comfort them?" Trevor asked.

"well of course, their our cousins and need to be treated with respect and that is what were going to do right now." Davis said.

"i just hope they'll be alright." Charlie said.

"us to kiddo now lets go." They then ran on all fours upstairs to the bedroom. The chipmunks just went through the back doggie door, to the backyard and layed in the middle of the yard.

"how come we never noticed?" Questioned simon.

"i don't know Si...but how come they didn't tell us before?" Alvin asked. His brothers shrugged.

"should we apoligize?" Theodore asked.

"yes because we ignored them and only paided attention to ourselves. At some points we will pay attention but not a lot and i feel sorry for them."

"ok lets go apoligize." Simon said. They were about to go through the doggie door but the chipettes,their cousins and the twins came through the doggie door with the chipettes cousins dragging the chipettes to the yard.

"um...why are we out here?" Brittany questioned.

"well we may have an idea to cheer you up." Mickey said. Then suzie ran to the radio on the porch and put in her minature ipod. She went to the instrumental of 'International love by Pitbull ft. Chris Brown.' She then ran back and went with charlie. The chipettes knew what is going on so they just stood there worried.

[davis]

Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world

Now we're International, so international,

international, so international,

You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)

I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show

Don't test me, boy (Don't test me, boy)

Cause I rap with the best for sure,

305 till the death of me

Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me

But for now, forget about that,

Blow the whistle

Baby you're the referee -(the boys pulled out their arms and the chipettes grabbed it. They then started twirling.)

[Chorus: Charlie]

You put it down like New York City -(they then threw them in the air at down and the chipettes did a one leg out twirl.)

I never sleep! -(right after sleep the chipettes cousins cught them and started doing the rain dance scene from their and stopped when they pretended to splash water.)

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, girl, it's International love

Ohh, it's International love -( the boys then twirled them and lowered them into a quick dip.)

[mickey]

I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere

Everywhere? Everywhere!

I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere

I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce

And the places on the globe I didn't know existed

In Romania she pulled me to the side

And told me Pit you can have me and my sister

In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb

And in Greece you've guessed it the women are sweet

Spinned all around the world but I ain't gon' lie

There's nothing like Miami's heat

[Chorus: Charlie]

You put it down like New York City -(the boys lowered them into a dip again and threw them still in the dip form.)

I never sleep! -(right after sleep they caught them and waited a few seconds.)

Wild like Los Angeles -(at Angeles the chipettes got out of that position And started to spin themselves.)

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, girl, it's International love

Ohh, It's International love

[trevor]

Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,

I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!

En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!

But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!

In Colombia the women got everything done

But they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen

In Brazil they're freaky with big oh boobs and their thongs,

Blue yellow and green!

In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua

Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!

Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!

[Chorus: Charlie]

You put it down like New York City -(they did a quick sommersault and did a jump toetouch.)

I never sleep! -(the girls did some moves from the hot n cold scene in the squeakquel.)

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international) -(they boys twirled the chipettes a couple times.)

Ohh, it's international love -(after love the boys pulled the chipettes close and started slow dancing.)

[Charlie]

There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby

So don't ever change

I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby

Haaay -(they stopped slow dancing and the boys and girls cupped their paws and each chipmunk and chipette put their foot on the cupped paw and waited.)

Woah-oh

[davis:]

Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide

Let's rap

[Chorus x2: Charlie]

You put it down like New York City -(at down they twrew themselves up while doing a flip. and then at City they started falling upside down.)

I never sleep! -(right after sleep each group did a sommersault with a flip then slid the opissite direction and did a twirl.)

Wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy!

Hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, it's International love

Ohh, it's International love -(at the end boys dipped the chipettes in a dip at the 2nd time round.)

when the song was over the boys let the chipettes on their feet and they saw the chipettes sadness turn into happiness."so i see that cheered you guys up." Trevor said.

"uh ya it did. How did you guys know that a simple song will cheer us up?" Jeanette asked.

"well you guys looked like you needed some comfort and probably attention so we gave it to you to show how special you guys are and how we love our cousins." Davis said. The chipettes just hugged their cousins and their cousins hugged back.

"DOG PILE!" the kids said while jumping on brittany and davis. By doing that they knocked them on the ground. everyone started to laugh.

"we love you guys." Suzie said.

"ya parents or not you guys took care of us. And looked after us...we love you guys no matter what." Charlie said. The rest of the gang (without the chipmunks) just awwed. Brittany and davis just smiled then they grabbed each kid and got up. Brittany then kissed suzies forehead then she kissed charlies."so does this mean that were one big happy family again?" Davis and brittany looked at eachother and smiled. Then they looked back at the twins still with the smile on their face.

"yep sure is but it's not complete without the chipmunks." Brittany said.

"well what are you waiting for go and get them. Plus we never got to know them and they never got to know us. Also probably the kids want to hang out with them." Mickey said. The twins nodded in agreement.

"ok but first...davis look what i found." Brittany was holding his hat that he was wearing on his head.

"hey give it back.!" Davis said while trying to reach for his cap but brittany ran and he ran after started running around the yard. Then davis tackled brittany and they rolled around. Then they stopped and started laughing. They landed with davis on top of brittany, they stopped laughing when they noticed what position they were in. they started blushing then davis got up."uh sorry about that."

"it's quite alright davis. now i am going to get the chipmunks."

"did we hear our name?" Simon asked. The girls let out a surprised scream.

"oh it's only you guys."

"ya it's us. Look were really sorry for not giving you guys enough attention. I guess it just slipped our minds." Alvin said.

"apoligy accepted." The chipettes said.

"ok. Where are the kids?" theodore asked.

"boo." The kids said. The boys let out a scream and turned around to see the twins trying to hold back laughter.

"charlie..suzie don't do that." Davis said.

"yes dad."

"good now lets go inside so the chipmunks can get to know you kids better than just troublemakers."

"ok. Race you their sis." Charlie said Then started to run on all fours.

"Your on." Suzie said then ran right after charlie on all fours. The rest of the gang chuckled and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Whn everyone was inside the chipmunks, the chipettes, their cousins and the kids sat on the couch. It was quiet so alvin started the conversation.

"so when did you guys meet and found out that you guys were cousins? And can you tell us how you know their parents." Alvin asked.

"well we sorta ran into eachother and it was love at first sight. After a couple of weeks we started going out and mickey invited us to their tree and of course we accepted. So when we arrived davis said ' mom i would like you to meet our girlfriends brittany,jeanette and eleanor.' But she just chuckled and we were confused so we asked her whats wrong and she said 'why are dating your cousins? Cousins don't date eachother.' And we started freaking out and even today it's still funny. So we had no choice but to break up but we were still cousins and cousins love eachother no matter what. Anyways during the years we noticed we all had the same talent and that is of course singing. we added some dance moves to our songs and all. Then one day we ran into charlie and suzies real parents and we noticed the mother was about 4 weeks pregnant and would give birth any day now. We got to know them and they seemed pretty nice and one day she gave birth to twins. Two beautiful children. so we all had our chance to coo and hold them. We saw them every week. And about month later when we left their tree when something horrible happened." Brittany explained.

"what happened?" Theodore asked.

"we heard gun shots. I think it was 7-9 gunshots. Anyways when we didn't hear anymore we ran to the sound to see our parents lying on the ground dead. It was just horrible, we were young and seeing our birth parents lying on the ground with blood everywhere it was just heart breaking." eleanor explained.

"awwwe were so sorry." Alvin said. The twins hopped on brittany and davises lap and hugged them. They just hugged them and patted their heads.

"its ok al. Anyways the girls decided to move in with us. And it took three weeks just to get them moved in because we would either take breaks or the girls would sleep in their tree. It was so sad. But anyways hope came when we rescued charlie ans suzie and we started a little family for their real parents. We promised to take good care of them and we have been doing that for 5 years." Davis explained.

"wow. Neat turned from happy to sad to happy." Theodore said. His brothers nodded.

"so wanna go to the mall. Today is the last day of school anyways so we have all summer." Jeanette said.

"not a bad idea jean. Lets go." Simon agreed.

"wait what about dave?" Theodore asked.

"don't worry i already texted him about the mall and he said it's fine by me just watch out for bad people. Oh and let jeanette,simon and mickey be in charge." Brittany said.

"ok then. Well lets go." Alvin said. Then they all left. The twins held their parents paws all the way there but they didn't mind. When they got their brittany and davis took the kids to the chipmunk store because they needed new clothes. Jeanette, simon and mickey went to the ,theodore and trevor went to the cooking store. And alvin just walked around.

-brittany and davis-

"oh look at you charlie,you look so handsome in your tux." Brittany complimented charlie. Charlie has on a black tux with a white bow tie.

"what about me mommy?" Suzie asked. Brittany turned around to find suzie wearing a pink sparkly dress with a white ribbon tied in the back with white bloves that stops at her elbows.

"and you are as beautiful as a princess." Suzie smiled."ok now get out of that because it's time to pick out a bathing suit. And guess what?"

"what?"

"Me and your aunts are going to sleep over at your daddys house tonight. And tomorrow when all of us wakes up we will all change into our bathing suits and swim in the pool. Sound good?"

"Ya it does. Can you help me pick out a bathing suit?"

"ok. Hey davis?"

"ya?" Davis asked.

"can you help charlie pick out a bathing suit for tomorrow?"

"Sure. C'mon charlie."

"ok daddy." Charlie said. Then the twins went into the fitting room and changed out of their dress attire. When they came out the boys went to the boy children section while the girls went to the girl children section. Several minutes later brittany found suzie the perfect bathing suit. It was a pink bikini that had White flowers on the bottom half. Charlie found swin trunks that were black with blue and white lightning bolts. Davis then paid for the clothes and took the kids to the arcade.

-simon,jeanette and mickey-

The little group was reading books in the library. Simon noticed mickey reading romeo and juliet by shakespere."you like that book?" Simon whispered.

"ya i just love shakesperes books. It's just fasinating." Mickey whispered.

"cool. I'm reading a shakspere book to."

"cool. Hey um...sorry for not telling you guys that we were cousins to begin with."

"Oh it's no problem. At first i thought you guys were cousins because you look alike but then i saw it going to far and i was like ok if their not cousins then what are they?"

"oh ok." After about 15 minutes of reading jeanettes phone got a text. She opened her phone and gasped.

"guys lets go." Jeanette said.

"why?"

"brittany ran off and davis and the kids went after her."

"oh no. Lets go." Simon said. Then they put their books away and ran on all fours out of the library to the cooking shop to get eleanor,trevor and theo.

-eleanor,trevor and theodore-

"wow they have a lot of cooking supplies here." Trevor said.

"wait you never seen any of this stuff before?" Theodore asked.

"well no. I heard about them but since i lived in the forest i never got to see what it really looks like."

"ooohhh ok. Hey look a cook book."

"i got it." Eleanor said. She jumped up and grabbed it. Then they jumped on a table and opened it up. They looked at all different types of recipes until...

"guys come on." jeanette said. They flinched and looked up to see jeanette and the boys looking at them worried.

"why whats wrong?"

"brittany ran off. I just got off the phone with davis. He and the twins found brittany at claires sitting on davises bed crying. She mentioned something about her getting her wallet from Alvin because the twins asked for money and since she left her phone at home she couldn't call him. Anyway he also said she caught alvin kissing another chipette. Then she ran off crying without alvin noticing." Mickey explained.

"oh well lets go. We got to see brittany and cheer her up." Trevor said.

"wait what about alvin?" Theodore asked.

"what about him. He caused brittanys heart to break and now were all mad at him. He can figure it out when he looks for us." Jeanette said.

"well ok." the. They all ran as fast as they can on all fours past the people,out the mall and to claires house. When they got their they found brittany on davises bed with davis holding her paw and the kids trying to cheer her up.

"brittany!" Jeanette and eleanor said. Brittany looked up and hugged her sisters and they hugged back.

"were really sorry about what happened." Trevor said.

"wait i thought you guys were dating?" Eleanor said.

"i thought we were. I mean we kissed and i thought since you kiss the person you love you begin to date but i guess were not." Brittany said feeling another tear run down her furry cheek.

"here lets just forget about him and get your stuff that you need for the sleepover tonight. Ok?" Davis said.

"ok." Then the chipettes walked to their house and grabbed what they needed for tonight and they were done they put in in a bag and walked back to claires. But they ran into simon and theodore and brittany told jeanette and eleanor to go inside. They understood and went inside. They brothers looked confused."ok when alvin gets home and asks us where we are,don't tell him. And don't even talk to him until he learns his lesson."

"Ok."'they said.

"thanks guys." Then brittany ran inside the wilsons houshold while theodore and simon went inside their home.

-with alvin-

"call me sometime. kay?" The brown furred chipette said while handing alvin her phone number.

"oh i will." Alvin said in his flirtish tone with his flirty smile. The chipette just giggled then left. Alvin looked at his watch and found out that it was 6:00 pm. He wanted to meet up with the others so he looked around the mall for an hour but no sign of his family and friends whatsoever. Luckily he had a tracker on theos phone just incase they get seperated. So he tracked theos phone and found out that he and simon were at home. Alvin groaned and ran out of the mall to his home. When he got their he found simon and theo in the kitchen and dave watching tv. Alvin went into the kitchen and hopped on the counter where theo and simon were."hey guys. What's up?" His brothers shot him a glare and just continued to do whatever there doing."guys why did you leave me alone at the mall. You could've texted me then i would've stop ki- i mean stop walking around the mall and left with you guys." They didn't answer him."guys?...guys?" Simon was about to snap but luckily brittany and davis came through the doggie door. Simon and thedore sighed in relief and hopped down to brittany and davis.

"hey britt, davison." Simon greeted. Davis rolled his eyes. He hated it when people call him by his real name."so what brings you guys here?" Alvin was confused. His brothers don't talk him but they talk to brittany and davis. He was getting angry.

"well we came here for two reasons.1. Can we have a stick of butter. Claire is making popcorn and we don't have butter so we came here." Davis said.

"ok i'll get it." Theodore said and ran to the fridge. He opened it and jumped up until he reached the butter. Once he grabbed it he closed the fridge and ran to brittany. He handed her the butter.

"thanks theo. Your really sweet." Brittany said.

"ok whats the second reason?"

"well we notice jeanette and eleanor won't stop talking about you guys and we thought that you two need to ask them out. Oh and you guys can come over tomorrow for pool time. We start 1 hour before alvin wakes up during the summer." Brittany whispered the last two sentances so alvin won't hear.

"ok cool. Plus we were going to ask them out tomorrow anyways." Simon said.

"cool. So thanks guys." Davis thanked simon and theodore.

"no problem." They said. Then davis carried the butter out the diggie door and brittany hugged simon and they hugged back. Davis noticed brittany not coming and the butter is melting so he ran inside and stood near the doggie door.

"ok are you going to come or keep hugging them?" brittany turned around and rolled her eyes.

"what jealous much?" Brittany questioned with a chuckle at the end.

"no. I just want to catch the movie and the butter is melting. So come on bubblegum." Brittany once again rolled her eyes and followed davis outside. They noticed the stick of butter was gone and they only knew that eleanor or trevor took it so they just went inside the wilsons. Back in the sevilles simon and theodore ran to their room and gathered their bathing suit for tomorrow and hid it under their pillow.

"oh i can't wait for tomorrow. I will ask out ellie and you will ask out jeanette. And we can hang around them from 1:00 to whenever." theodore said while laying on his did the same.

"your telling me. Maybe mickey can teach me how to french dance like back on the island." Simon said. Then theodore yawned followed by simon."man i'm boot. Well night theo."

"night si." Then they went to sleep.

-wilsons-

the little group just got done watching hotel transilvania. The kids fell asleep during the credits and brittany and davis put them to bed."you know even though alvin kissed that ugly chipette i still have you,your brothers my sisters and the twins. So who needs him." Brittany said then kissed the twins forehead and davis did the same then kissed brittany cheek."what was that for?"

"for being the best cousin i could ask for." He said.

"thanks davis."

"no problem now lets get some shut eye." Brittany nodded and they slept on each side of the twins. Then the other four came in and slept in the boys beds. They can't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok before i start let me just warn you... This is going to be a one weird chapter. When your finished reading the chapter you might be like...'OMG!' Anyways enjoy. :)!**

* * *

Before alvin went to bed he went to dave."uh dave?" He said. Dave turned around.

"Yes alvin what is it?" Dave questioned. Alvin jumped on the couch.

"well i need your help."

"with what?"

"Well the chipettes,their cousins and my own brothers won't even speak to me. I don't know what i don't know what i did wrong."

"ok when did it start?"

"after the mall."

"okay maybe they saw something that you did that they didn't like. So what did you do in the mall?"

"all i did was walk around."

"alvin i know you better than this. You cause trouble so what did you really do?"

"i uh...kissed...another...chipette."

"alvin!"

"i couldn't help it, she was cute just not beautiful"

"ok think back from today did you hear anyone ofyour siblings,the girls or their cousins?" Alvin thought back to the mall when he was kissing the chipette. After a couple seconds he looked back a dave and shook his head as a no."oh well keep thinking and just go to bed. I will talk to your brothers tomorrow." Alvin nodded and went to bed.

-the next morning-

when simon and thedore woke up they shot right up out of bed,took a shower and changed into their swim suits. Then they went to eat breakfast and saw dave drinking cofee while reading the paper."hey dave." Simon and theodore said.

"morning fellas. So i wanna talk with you two real quick."

"what about?" Theodore asked.

"about what happened at the mall yesterday."

"oh well we were doing our thing when brittany went to get her wallet from alvin when she caught him kissing another chipette. And it broke her heart...i mean him and brittany already kissed and she thought that meant they were dating. Anyways she ran home crying her eyes out and we were all mad at alvin so we decided not to talk to him until he learns his lesson. And don't tell him about what really happened." Simon explained.

"ok. Now i know and i promise i won't tell him."

"Ok. Well were going over to the wilsons."

"ok claire already told me what you guys will be doing. Oh and heres your sweatshirts. First you guys are going go karting then swimming." Simon and theodore grabbed their swearters and put them on. They got out of their swim trunks and held it in their paws.

"thanks dave. Bye." Theodore said.

"no problem. have fun." Then the brothers went through the doggie door and to the wilsons. When they went in they saw the chipettes cousins and the twins on the couch.

"wheres claire and the girls?"

"claires getting the car ready and the girls are getting ready." Davis said.

"oh."

"ya well i'm gonna help claire. Kids you gotta come." Trevor said.

"ok. You coming daddy?" Suzie asked.

"i'm gonna wait for mommy." Davis said. the twins understood and went with their uncles to claire. Davis jumped off the couch and went to simon and theo.

"you know your not a bad father to them." Simon said.

"thanks. I did my best. Their the best kids that i could ask for. I love them with all my heart. Just like how i love brittany."

"the cousinly way right?" Theodore asked.

"ya and uh...no."

"what do you mean no?"

"i uh...love brittany." Davis muttered the last part. simon and theodore couldn't understand.

"say that again." Simon said.

"uh...i love brittany." Davis muttered again.

"what?!"

"i love brittany! There i said i love brittany." Simon and theodore had wide eyes.

"dude! Your cousins and cousins don't date."

"your right. were cousins for god sakes and everyone know that relatives can't date. I mean the twins made us kiss a couple time but that was when we were younger and were teens. The kisses meant nothing to us back believe it or not i have a crush on her. And their are probably no other girl talking chipmunks in the world. I will always be a loner no matter what."

"no your not." Brittany said. They turned their heads to see brittany. She was wearing a short hot pink shirt that stopped right abouve her tummy with a white skirt with little black polk a dots. She also had red, black and white braclets on each wrist. And she had on the hat davis gave her. And she had her soft wavy auburn hair down that went a little past her shoulders. In davises eyes she was hot."si,theo go to jeanette and ellie please. I need to talk to hot shot over here."

"hey!" Brittany rolled her eyes. The brothers nodded and went upstairs to their counterparts. Brittany took davises paw and dragged him to the couch. When they hoped on they took a seat next to eachother and just stared in eachothers eyes."sooo...you heard all that." brittany nodded."look i understand if you don't feel the same way. And i know it's weird to like your own cousin but i can't help it." Brittany just scotted closer and hugged him. He was tooken by surprise but hugged back anyways.

"davis i felt the same way." Davis had wide eyes and pulled back.

"you do?!" Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled out jeanettes phone. She found a video of her saying davises name over and over again. When davis saw it he was surprised."did they record this?"brittany nodded."wow. So what does it mean between us?"

"well we can at least try to be in a relationship. I mean your smart,funny, a little mature and when im feeling down you always find a way to cheer me up."

"and your beautiful,talented, and you brighten up my day." Brittany smiled while blushing."so can i get another hug?"

"you may." Then they both hugged again and davis kissed the top of her head.

"we will be in a relationship but in the cousinly way right?"

"right. I mean when you came back to see us i felt lovestruck. But i also liked alvin so i liked two gUys. But cross off alvin and who do you get?"

"me?"

" yep, now we should go to the car."

"aren't we gonna wait for the rest?"

"oh no need were here and have bad news." Jeanette said while coming down the stairs with eleanor,theodore and simon. Jeanette wore a purple shirt with a big white heart on it. And she had on her purple skirt with white stars but this time she had a blue belt with a bright purple buckle. And her hair was into a side braid. And eleanor had on a green blouse with a dark green skirt. And her hair was put into two low pigtails.

"ok what's the bad news?"

"it's going to start raining around 3:00."

"oh well thats just great. Well lets get going I really want to go go-karting. plus i want to hurry before it rains." Brittany said.

"fine lets go." Simon said. Then they walked out the house to the car to see claire putting the seatbelts on the twins. Mickey and trevor were already buckled up and ready to go. Claire saw the rest and smiled.

"ready to go?" Claire asked.

"you bet." Eleanor said excited.

"ok now just get in and we'll get going." The gang got inside,claire closed the door,got in the drivers seat and they were on their way. On the way while listening to music brittany rested her head on davises chest and listened to his heart beat. Davis put an arm around her and they just relaxed.

-sevilles-

alvin just woke up and saw that his brothers are gone and he started to freak out."dave!" Alvin yelled while going into the living room. Dave stopped reading the paper and looked at his 'son'.

"yes alvin what is it?" Dave said.

"simon and theodore are gone."

"alvin calm down their going go-karting with the girls and their cousins."

"oh."

"ok now have you figured out why they are ignoring you."

"well no. Well i had a dream last night out me kissing the chipette and in the dream i heard a quiet gasp and a whisper saying Alvin...how could you? i reconize that voice but can't understand it."

"alvin...the voice you heard was a chipette wearing pink."

"brittany.?" Dave nodded.

"feel in your pocket." Alvin was confused but did it anyways. When he reached into his sweater pocket he felt something so he pulled it out. When he did he saw brittanys wallet.

"this is brittanys. And she probably wanted it back because i took it."

"you took it from her."

"well no not really. She told me to hold it and i forgot to give it back to her."

"oh well now you know what happened."

"ya and i feel so dumb. I mean why would they ignore me for brittany being jealous."

"ok well i am going to tell you something that simon and theodore promised me not to tell you."

"ok."

"well yesterday when brittany was cheering you up you guys kissed and she thought that meant you guys were dating. And when she saw you kissing that other chipette she was heartbroken. And know everyone is mad at you for doing that to her." Alvin ears went flat and he put his paws in his pockets.

"great now i'm a heartbreaker."

" you can still fix it. Go to the go-karting and talk to brittany whether she likes it or not." Alvin gained coffendense and ran out of the house to the go karting place.

-with chipettes-

the gang just got done go karting and are now in the arcade playing games. Claire took the twins next door to chuckie cheese. Davis and brittany were at a table talking and laughing, mickey, jeanette and simon were at the racing games and theodore,trevor and eleanor were buying cotton candy.

-davis and brittany-

they were laughing at their childhood."you know i like this,spending time with you no kids around. Just you and me...well until eleanor returns with the cotton candy." brittany said. Davis chuckled. Then he jumped down from his seat that was across from brittany and jumped to sit next to her. He put an arm around her and she put her head on his chest. Then the rest of the gang came back with a mad expression written all over their faces."whats going on?"

"look who we found outside." Eleanor said while moving out of the way to see alvin with a worried face.

"alvin?!" Alvin just looked ay his feet.

"we'll leave you two alone to talk." Davis said. Everyone started to leave the table but davis turned around and whispered 'me,simon and theodore had a little surprise for you and you sisters tonight. Mickey and trevor are also a part of this surprise.' In brittanys ear. When davis pulled away he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. When he left brittany had a smile on her face but when she turned to alvin her smile faded.

"what do you want?"

"we need to talk." Alvin said.

* * *

**i know this chapter is a little weird...ok a lot weird. I just had this idea in my head and i thought i should make the next chapter of my story a little weird. I mean a cousin dating a cousin...that's just weird. Anyways please comment on this weird chapter. Next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

"About what?" Brittany asked.

"about what happened yesterday. Look i know your pretty mad-"

"really mad."

"but you know me i do that stuff. And i forgot that i had your wallet in my pocket. Plus i wasn't expecting this."

"ya you weren't. I can't believe you did that to me."

"i didn't know that you thought we were dating. I thought that was just one kiss to make me feel better that's it." Brittany looked at the floor."brittany please...i still have feelings for you. I love you and if we go out i promise that i will never kiss another chipette or girl or fan girls." Brittany started to cry. Alvin lifted up her chin,wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. By his surprise she wasn't kissing back,she was struggling to get free. But he kept his grip. Davis saw this and noticed brittanys eyes filling with tears and he noticed that she's trying to get free from alvins grip. So he ran to them and pulled alvin away from brittany and he pushed alvin to the ground of the table."what's your problem?!"

"whats my problem..what's your problem?! Why did you kiss her?" Davis yelled.

"Probably because i still have feelings for her."

"well-" but davis got cut off by brittany.

"davis can i talk to you for a minute. The rest of you talk to alvin please." The gang nodded and started to talk to alvin while brittany took davises paw and drag him behing the crane game.

"look i'm sorry if i'm yelling and being over protective over you but it's my job. I understand if you think that i was be-" but davis was cut off by brittanys lips on his. He was tooken by surprise but smiled into the kiss and kissed back. When they pulled apart she hugged him and he hugged back.

"thanks for doing that. If you didn't come and pull him away he would have kept his grip on me and i wouldn't break free. So thanks again."

"no problem bubblegum." he pulled away from the hug and put both paws on each of her shoulders."and remember no matter what i will be there to protect you and the kids because i love you."

"and i love you." they both smiled at eachother while looking into eachothers eyes."so tell me when and where is this surprise going to be?"

"oh it's going to be at that little party place down the street. And dave is going to look after the kids while were partying."

"can't wait."

"oh and all of us are assigned to sing a few songs to the people."

"oh."

"ya well if we were able to party at the place we have to sing songs because the band that was supposed to play are in the hospitial."

"oh that's horrible."

"ya well do you wanna go back to the house to get ready?" Brittany smiled and gave him a peck on the lips." I'll take that as a yes...now come on. I'll text ellie saying that we wanted to go back home early."

"kk." Brittany held davises paw and gave it a squeeze and he squeezed her paw back. He took out his phone and texted ellie. Then they both walked out arcade and on their way home. When they got home they layed on the couch watching watever is on tv with davis laying his head on a pillow with his arm around brittany and her snuggling up to him. They stayed in that position for a couple hours. Then they heard the door open to reveal claire and the rest of the gang.

"oh there you guys are." Claire said to brittany and davis..

"Yep were here. We've been here since 3:00." Davis said.

" Ok well you two have been on that couch for three hours atnd 45 minutes and that means that the party starts in 45 minutes so come on get up and get ready. Charlie, suzie go get on your p'js and be ready to go over to your grandpa daves place."

"ok claire." Everyone said then everyone went their seperate ways.

-20 minutes later-

davis and the twins came inside the sevilles household and saw jeanette wearing her Purple sparkly dress that she wore for the international music awards. She going over the directions for the twins to dave. Davis wore a black shirt with his open red twins just wore their pj's. "Hey jennie." Davis said.

"oh hey davis brittany will be down any moment. Right now i am going to join your brothers, eleanor simon and theodore in the car." Jeanette said Then left.

"ok. Now you kids better be on your best behavior and that means you charlie."

"ok daddy." The twins said.

"good now you may go watch tv." The kids then ran to the tv in the den and just watched the party channel. Then davis went upstairs and knocked on the shared bedroom. It was opened by brittany. Brittany wore her gold dress with a red flower in her hair which was down that went a little past her shoulders."you look beautiful tonight britt."

"your not bad yourself...Davison." Brittany said with a smirk.

"don't call me davison."

"davison, davison, davison."

"Oh that's it." Then brittany ran to the stairs on all fours with davis on her tail. When they reached the stairs davis tripped and fell on brittany and they rolled down the stairs laughing. When they reached the bottom they were still laughing with davis on top of brittany."ok lets get going we don't wanna be late." Davis got up and helped brittany to her feet.

"ok." Then they both left,got in the car and they were off.

-with alvin-

alvin was sitting on the grass thinking about what happened at the arcade._ 'what did i do wrong? Why didn't she kiss back? I love her but does she love me_ back?' alvin thought. These thought kept running through his head."that's it. I can't take it anymore." Alvin said heading inside. When he got inside he went upstairs and went to the tv room and turned on the tv. He started flipping through the channels when something caught his eye. It was the chipettes, their cousins and simon and theodore. Then cameras started flashing and the news reporter said...

_'look who just arrived at the party. It's the Chipettes, Simon and Theodore and they seem to brought some friends. we'll be back in five minutes to hear their first song.'_ the news reporter said then it went to commercial break.

"great just great. should i watch the party channel and see whats up or no...nah." Alvin said to himself then turned to another channel.

-party-

"OK so who's going to sing first?" jeanette asked.

"hmm...i think we should. i mean we already have a song for you girls. si, theo do you think we should sing first or let them?" Davis asked.

"i think we should to get it over with and when we give you the signal to come come to us." Simon said.

"OK."

"guys your on in 1 minute. get ready." the staff said. they nodded and davis, his brothers, Simon and Theo went to the side of the stage and got ready. When they were back on the air the announcer called the boys up. mickey went to his guitar, trevor went to his drums ans simon, davis and theodore put their head sets on and waited for the music to begin. when it came on they began to sing.

all:

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...

Simon:

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on you're own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

All:

Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

theodore:

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

all:

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

(the boys signaled the chipettes to come and they did. then they began to dance with the boys.)

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Davis:

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear

All:

Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your...

when the song was over they stopped dancing and everyone cheered. "will you be my girlfriend?" Simon, Theodore and Davis asked. the girls nodded.

"yes!" the chipettes said then hugged them and they hugged back. the cameras started flashing and they broke apart.

"excuse me! excuse me! brittany what happened to Alvin? we thought you were in love with him?" a woman asked.

"hey...show now, questions later." Brittany said. then they stopped taking pics and the boys left but Mickey and Trevor stayed. the Chipettes were up next and they knew what song to do so they got into position and waited for the music to start.

Brittany:

Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

eleanoe and jeanette:

You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

_[all:]_  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Brittany:

So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

Jeanette: (Noooo)

eleanor:

You better believe that I'm here to stay  
Brittany: (That's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

_[all:]_  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Jeanette:

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

_[all:]_  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

when they got done everyone started to cheer and the chipettes, mickey and trevor went backstage. The boys hugged their girlfriends and congradulated them. Then the whole gang went to go partying but brittany and davis went outside,away from the paperazzi."ahhh...this is better. Just me you amd no media trying to ask questions." Brittany said resting her head on davises chest listening to his heart beat. They were both outside laying on the grass looking at the stars.

"yep and that means i get to kiss you all i want." Davis said. Brittany giggled when davis rolled on top of her and leaned in and kissed her sweetly but passionatly. She returned the kiss a little more passionatly. Davis licked brittanys lips looking for an entrance and she gladly accepted. He slipped his tounge in her mouth and she slipped hers into his. Brittany moaned into the kiss but it soon turned into a make out session. What they didn't know is that some media is hiding taking pics and recording what is happening. When they broke apart they looked into eachothers eyes and breathing for air." Hey do you wanna take a night stroll on the beach before we go?"

"sure that would be nice." Then davis got up and helped brittany up to her feet. Then they walked to the beach while holding paws. They walked along the shore and at some points they would splash water at eachother and get wet. After an hour and 45 minutes they got a text from eleanor saying

_'hey where are you guys we've been looking for you for about 10 minutes? We have to leave now -eleanor'__  
_

_'don't worry were safe. We just went for a walk along the shore. We will meet you in the parking lot so claire can pick us up.- brittany' _brittany texted back. Then her and davis walked to the parking lot to see the rest of the gang getting in the car. So they hopped in and claire buckled them up and went home. When they got home brittany and davis went to the sevilles to pick up the twins. But when they got to the tv room they saw suzie and charlie snuggled up to alvin so they let them be and pick them up in the morning. Wjat they didn't know is that the media has some big news for everyone once they get all the pics and recordings from the party.

* * *

**uh oh the media is at it again. Ugh...anyways i hope you enjoyed my chapter. New chapter coming soon and also my other stories are getting worked on. Review please...thank you and good night :)**


End file.
